Halloween Party
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Rumor mengatakan, "Diantara orang-orang berkostum menyeramkan dimalam pesta halloween, percayalah, satu diantara mereka bukanlah manusia."/Naruto tak pernah tau jika rumor itu benar-benar nyata, jika ia tak melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri./SasuNaru, Vampfic, happy halloween!/warning inside!


Cerita ini bermula dari disebuah desa hantu di daratan Eropa. Sepasang vampire yang selama ratusan tahun hidup damai tanpa gangguan manusia, mendadak harus meninggalkan desa itu. Mereka yang telah terbiasa meminum darah para hewan, kini kembali ke naluri alami mereka, yaitu menghisap darah manusia.

Kehidupan mereka terganggu ketika sebuah kelompok masyarakat pindah ke desa kecil itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Aroma nikmat dari para manusia mengundang naluri alami mereka, hingga mereka memutuskan untuk menghabisi para manusia itu.

Namun satu orang berhasil menyelamatkan diri dan memberitahu hal tersebut pada seorang pendeta didesa terdekat.

Para masyarakat percaya apa yang dikatakan orang itu hingga beramai-ramai mendatangi desa hantu tersebut. Namun pasangan vampire tersebut berhasil menyembunyikan diri mereka.

Tertarik dengan desa tanpa penghuni yang memiliki banyak sumber daya dan hewan ternak liar yang tersebar dimana-mana, masyarakat tersebut berinisiatif untuk tinggal disana.

Dan para vampire terpaksa harus meninggalkan tempat tinggal mereka.

Namun, hidup didesa lain tidaklah semudah seperti desa yang mereka tinggali dulu. Apalagi dengan hewan-hewan ternak yang mereka rawat kini seenaknya saja dinikmati oleh para manusia.

Mereka pun memutuskan kembali ke desa itu.

Mereka datang sebagai musafir, menyebarkan berita jika mereka bisa melakukan pertunjukkan sihir. Para masyarakat tertarik menonton pertunjukkan mereka, dengan rencana yang sudah sangat matang dan berjalan dengan baik—mereka sepakat untuk mengeksekusi para manusia yang berkumpul melihat mereka.

Dimalam dengan sinar bulan yang sangat terang, ditanggal 31 Oktober waktu itu—adalah malam dimana pasangan vampire itu menobati diri mereka sebagai Raja dan Ratu vampire.

Tapi kehidupan mereka tak lama setelah itu.

Kabar pembantaian masal menyebar luas, desas-desus mengatakan jika para warga dihabisi makhluk gaib mengudang para pengusir setan untuk datang ke desa tersebut.

Pasangan vampire tersebut tak lagi aman, dengan keturunan mereka yang baru saja mereka dapat—pasangan itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa itu dan bersembunyi ditempat lain.

Kabar mengatakan jika pasangan vampire itu menginjakkan kaki ke negeri para Indian. Mereka mengamati para manusia yang berasal dari seluruh penjuru dunia berkumpul dimalam dimana mereka membantai satu desa. Pada 31 Oktober, tanggal dengan hari perayaan bernama, Halloween.

Para manusia berkostum seperti makhluk-makhluk gaib, berkumpul disatu tempat dan berpesta. Para anak kecil mendapatkan permen-permen manis, sedang para remaja dan orang-orang dewasa menghabiskan malam dengan berpesta pora.

Raja dan Ratu memiliki ide cemerlang.

Dengan keturunan mereka yang sudah beranjak remaja, mereka menggelari vampire remaja itu sebagai 'Pangeran/Putri', dan sang pangeran/putri akan memilih satu manusia yang ia sukai lalu sisanya akan dibantai.

Berbaur diantara manusia berkostum hantu disatu tempat, saat itulah keluarga vampire tersebut bisa berbaur tanpa takut diserang oleh para manusia. Pesta sangat meriah, para manusia berjoget dan melakukan kegilaan seperti yang mereka inginkan—dan diakhir acara pangeran/putri vampire sudah menemukan satu manusia yang mereka sukai.

Dengan senang hati—Raja dan Ratu vampire membantai para manusia untuk menyetok makanan pokok mereka, yaitu darah.

Sedang satu manusia yang terpilih diberi kebebasan oleh Raja-Ratu sesuai keinginan sang pangeran/putri vampire sendiri.

Apakah akan dijadikan pasangan abadi mereka—atau dibunuhnya juga.

Itu semua terserah sang pangeran/putri.

Yang pasti disetiap malam 31 Oktober, dihari perayaan helloween, mereka hadir dan berbaur dengan para manusia.

Dan rumor mengatakan, "Diantara orang-orang berkostum menyeramkan dimalam pesta halloween, percayalah, satu diantara mereka bukanlah manusia."

* * *

 **Halloween Party** **© Ryuuki Ukara**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Yaoi/BL, AU, Oneshot!, Halloween, Vampfic, mate, Brainwash, Death chara, Typo(s).**

* * *

"...Jadi, begitulah ceritanya."

Naruto berkedip tak percaya mendengar cerita dari teman masa kecilnya dan mengerutkan kening. "Ini sejarah, atau bualanmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Hah?! Kau tidak percaya? Ini adalah cerita turun menurun!"

"Ah, cerita darimana? Cerita itu saja bilang kalau kejadian itu di Eropa dan Amerika, mana ada di Jepang! Jadi aku tidak percaya!" Naruto menatap gadis berambut pink mengkerut kesal.

"Tapi 'kan—

"Intinya aku tetap pergi, Sakura-chan. Aku bukan Naruto kecil yang kau takuti dengan kostum hantu dari kain putih."

"Naruto! Aku melarang mu pergi untuk kebaikanmu! Ini pesta halloween pertamamu, dan kau tidak merayakannya dengan teman-teman dekatmu, Naruto!"

"Ya terus? Teman-teman kuliahku semuanya menyenangkan, mereka juga populer—dan aku juga, aku akan mengikuti apapun kegiatan mereka."

"Argh! Terserahlah! Kalau kau tidak percaya—

"Oke. Aku akan percaya." Sakura menatap lekat Naruto, "Alasan yang membenarkan cerita itu nyata. Aku akan percaya, dan aku tidak akan pergi."

"Pesta halloween ku saat kita di tingkat kedua, yang kau dengan mudahnya membuat aku meninggalkan pesta itu Cuma-Cuma karna kau sendirian—

"SKIP! SKIP! Aku malu kalau harus mengingat itu! Lanjutkan saja!"

"Cih. Pokoknya, pesta yang ku hadiri setengah jalan itu ternyata menghilangkan satu orang."

"Dan itu kau, Sakura—

"Bukan, bodoh!" Sakura memukul kepala si pirang, "Dia siswa dari ame gakuen! Ia datang dengan kostum kitsune bersama dua temannya, tapi setelah selesai pesta, ia mendadak hilang entah kemana."

"Ya dia pulang—

"Bisa gak sih, dengar dan pahami dulu maksud cerita ku ini, Na-ru-to?"

"Oke."

"Dia hilang! Yang benar-benar hilang! Tanpa jejak, orangtua dan polisi sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, dan nihil. Hingga sekarang."

"Kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Tidak! Kalau tidak percaya." Sakura mengeluarkan smartphonenya dan memberikan pada Naruto, "Browsing dengan keyword, 'Deidara'. Dan kau tau hasil penyelidikan polisi, dan kejadian yang menyangkut tradisi helloween yang ada."

Naruto menerimanya dan langsung browsing apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Hasil yang ia dapat setelah ia baca, membuat Naruto sedikit percaya.

"Tapi ada penjelasan yang lebih logis 'kan?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Semua hanya opini. Ada yang bilang, dua temannya membunuh Deidara dan menguburkannya dilantai toilet tempat pesta yang mereka datangi. Polisi sudah membongkar, tapi nihil."

"Lalu?"

"Dan ada yang bilang, ia melihat Deidara terakhir kali bicara dengan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang. Tapi dia tidak tau wajahnya seperti apa."

"Baiklah."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, bingung." Baiklah apa?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

Senyum lebar itu mengembang. "Jadi kau bisa ikut pesta helloween yang ku adakan 'kan?!"

"Hah? Apa?!"

Sakura tergagap dan segera menutup mulutnya, "Ups?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Please? Tehee~?"

* * *

Naruto memandang tiga temannya dengan pandangan 'maaf'. "Sorry.."

"Hah... Ayolah, ini tahun pertama kita masuk universitas, kita harus merayakannya, kau tau? Ini lah kesempatan kita dikenal luas satu universitas!"

Naruto tersenyum tak enak mendengar gerutuan salah satu temannya, "Tapi Sakura-chan yang memintanya."

"Sakura-chan itu pacarmu?"

"Bukan!"

"Jadi kenapa kau selalu mendengarkan dia? Dia Cuma temanmu 'kan? Sama seperti kita—

"Sakura-chan itu sudah seperti kakak perempuan bagiku."

Tiga temannya memandang sejenak, lalu saling menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Terserah. Sampai jumpa, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk, memandang teman-temannya pergi sebelum ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan.

Naas, seseorang tak sengaja ia tabrak bahunya.

"Maaf!" ia menunduk minta maaf, lalu mengadah memandang seseorang berjaket hitam dengan tudung menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Kulit putih yang pria itu miliki terlalu pucat. Mungkin ia salah satu orang terkena kanker kulit? Entahlah—

"Pakai matamu jika berjalan pirang."

Naruto tersinggung mendapat respon buruk dari orang tersebut. Ia akan membalasnya, namun saat ia sadari, orang itu telah menghilang.

"Cepat sekali dia pergi." Gumamnya.

* * *

Naruto menatap cermin dihadapannya, melirik gadis yang terkikik geli melihat refleksinya... yang lucu.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Maaf! Tapi sungguh, Naruto-chan! Kau imut sekali dengan telinga rubah seperti itu!"

"Berhenti mengejekku, Sakura. Ini kostum dengan harga yang sesuai sama keuangan ku sekarang! Hargai dong!"

Sakura menenangkan dirinya, "Oke... Aku hargaiku."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Menurutmu apa aku akan tertarik dimata para wanita?"

Sakura menilai si pirang dari bawah keatas, "Yep! Kau adalah tipe incaran wanita pendiam dan antisosial yang juga suka hal-hal berbau dua dimensi."

"Otaku? Hah... Apa aku pakai baju berkerah tinggi saja?"

"Kau mau jadi drakula?"

"Eh? Bukannya vampire?" dua sahabat itu saling berpandang bingung. "Memang bedanya drakula dan vamipre apa ya?"

"Lebih baik jangan dipikirkan Naruto. Kasihan otakmu yang sudah berkerja extra hanya memikirkan hal tak berguna."

"Cih, nenek cerewet."

"Ya, aku nenek-nenek cerewet yang bertubuh sexy dan bakal memikat para pria tampan, jadi jauhkan pantatmu dari kursi ku dan pergi kebawah! Ino dan lainnya sudah menunggu, Naruto-chan!"

Naruto menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sakura, namun sebelum ia keluar dari kamarsi gadis, ia mengingat sesuatu. "Hey, kau berkostum apa nanti?"

Sakura tersenyum menyeramkan, "Pengantin hitam."

"Bloody Mary?"

"Bukan bodoh! Sudahlah, nanti kalau aku sudah selesai kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

* * *

Naruto, Sakura dan lainnya sudah selesai dengan berdandan sesuai keinginan mereka malam itu. Mereka pun segera pergi menuju sebuah gedung yang telah disewa oleh Sakura untuk dipakai sebagai pesta halloween hari itu.

Gedung seluas gymnasium sekolah itu telah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berkostum unik. Mata biru Naruto tertuju pada seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut spike ala para emo dan pakaian casual. Orang aneh yang pergi ke pesta halloween tanpa memakai kostum. Tapi ketika orang itu menyeringai, Naruto mendadak merinding karna gigi taring pria itu cukup panjang dari gigi taring manusia lainnya.

Ah, dia berkostum sebagai vampire yang sok tampan. Pikirnya.

Pesta segera dimulai dengan penyambutan yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Dj dan para pemain band menunjukkan aksi mereka diatas sebuah panggung sedang yang lainnya berjoget ataupun memakan hidangan yang disediakan.

Naruto cukup berbaur dengan mudah di pesta halloween pertamanya. Selain karna bersama orang-orang yang dikenalnya, ia juga seperti merasa aman.

Jogetan si pirang terpaksa terhenti karna tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ia membalikkan badan, menemukan pria yang memakai kostum vampire tadi menyeringai padanya. Dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga membuat Naruto tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria itu.

Tapi melihat mata merah pria itu, Naruto seperti terhanyut.

"Aku menemukanmu."

"OKE! KITA REHAT SEJENAK GUYS!"

Suara Sakura diatas panggung, mengalihkan seluruh pandangan pengunjung. Gadis itu dengan cerianya menyampaikan sebuah game yang menurut beberapa orang tak terlalu penting.

"Nanti jangan pulang dulu ya, diakhir pesta aku akan menobatkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi raja-ratu halloween malam ini, oke?"

Seruan pengunjung menggema.

"Bisa ikut aku?"

Naruto menoleh pada pria yang emtah sejak kapan sudah merangkul pinggangnya.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Naruto tersudut didinding sebuah toilet dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya sedang menciumnya penuh hasrat. Mata biru si pirang tertutup dan terbuka saking menikmati ciuman orang itu. Walau rasanya salah—bahkan ia belum tahu siapa nama orang ini—tapi pesonanya yang membuat Naruto merasa 'dicintai' membuat si pirang rela saja.

Lidah mereka saling bertautan sebelum mereka memisahkan diri untuk bernafas sejenak. Pria berkostum menjadi vampire itu akan menciumnya lagi, namun tangan Naruto menahannya.

"Nama..." si pirang masih mencoba mengatur nafas.

Pria itu memeluknya, merangkap si pirang dalam dekapan, dan selangkangan mereka bergesekan. Naruto melenguh.

"Sasuke."

Bisik orang itu ditelinga Naruto. Naruto makin melenguh tatkala, tangan Sasuke meremas bokongnya.

Jilatan dileher Naruto tampak sangat berefek pada pria bernama Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke menggeram, menggosok-gosok hidungnya di ceruk leher Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahan—

Bagus sekali, batin Naruto.

Ia baru merasakan pesta halloweennya yang pertama, berciuman dengan seseorang pertama kali, dan kini ia mungkin merelakan virginnya diklaim dengan orang bernama Sasuke.

"Namamu.." pria itu mengeratkan pelukan, masih menggeram diceruk leher Naruto.

"Naruto... Uzumaki.."

"Ssshh..." jilatan kembali dirasakan Naruto dilehernya.

"Ahh..." Naruto menggerakan badannya, meminta pria itu untuk melepasnya sementara. Namun geraman dan gesekan diselangkangan mereka membuat Naruto menyerah.

"Naruto.." si punya nama melenguh, "Apa kau percaya rumor satu diantara orang yang tengah berpesta ini bukanlah manusia?"

Naruto menggeleng sebagai respon. Namun tampaknya itu respon yang salah.

"Kau harusnya percaya."

Naruto menegang, rasa sakit yang ada dilehernya dan kuatnya rangkulan orang itu membuat si pirang harus percaya. Orang yang menghisap darahnya ini—bukanlah manusia.

Dan saat ia merasa tubuhnya terasa ringan—Naruto pasrah jika hidupnya harus sampai disini saja.

* * *

Sasuke kembali ke pesta dengan perasaan puas, darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya sengaja tak ia hapus. Manusia adalah makhluk yang bisa dibodohi. Merayakan hari dimana seharusnya mereka ketakutan adalah hal yang sangat bodoh menurutnya. Dan dengan perawakannya seperti ini tidak akan membuat mereka ketakutan, malah mereka mengaguminya.

Sasuke bertemu pandang seseorang disudut gedung, ia memberi isyarat, dan orang itu segera pergi dari tempatnya.

Pesta tampaknya masih belum selesai, gadis yang menjadi pengantin hitam itu mengoceh entah apa yang membuat Sasuke merasa pendengarannya terganggu.

Tapi ketika namanya dipanggil tanpa diduga—ia menjelit pada satu rekannya yang menyeringai puas.

"Ada yang namanya 'Pangeran Vampire' disini?"

Sasuke mengadah, bertemu pandang dengan Sakura. "Kau yang berkostum vampire, apa kau si pangeran?"

Namun ide sialan itu tidaklah buruk.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oke, pangeran vampire! Naik kesini dan tunjukkan wajah tampan mu itu pada seluruh gadis disini! Lalu selanjutnya Yuki-onna! Siapa yang menjadi Yuki-onna disini? Hah—kau gadis pemalu berdada besar! Naik kesini, cepat!"

Tawa geli itu menggema, namun bagi Sasuke tidaklah lucu. Lebih lucu jika mereka menyadari jika mereka satu tempat bersama para vampire asli dan akan menemui ajal mereka.

Sasuke berdiri diatas panggung, melihat keseluruh sudut gedung yang terdapat para rekannya mengangguk serentak. Ia melirik gadis berambut pink itu tengah mengobrol dengan orang-orang yang ia panggil keatas panggung.

"Baiklah, pangeran vampire, siapa namamu?" Sasuke mendapat pandangan menggoda dari gadis dihadapannya, dan mikrofon yang ada dihadapannya makin disodorkan.

"Pangeran vampire." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, tak ingin memberitahu siapa nama aslimu, Pangeran? Baiklah! Dia terlalu malu tenyata!"

Joke yang dibuat oleh gadis itu membuat satu gedung tertawa, mata merah Sasuke menjelit pada rekan atau bawahannya tertawa mengejek.

Ia tak akan menyesal jika beberapa dari mereka juga ia eksekusi nanti.

Sakura memberi arahan, menyuruh seluruh pengunjung pesta untuk memilih calon raja dan ratu yang akan ia nobatkan nanti.

Sementara orang-orang memberikan suaranya, Sasuke turun dari panggung untuk menghampiri matenya yang ia tinggalkan. Namun sebelum sampai di tempat ia meninggalkan Naruto—ia memandang seorang gadis berambut pirang dan dua laki-laki menyebutkan nama matenya.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan Naruto?"

"Belum, si bodoh itu kemana sih?!"

"Sakura akan marah besar jika kita kehilangan Naruto!"

Sasuke tersenyum miring, ia menyembunyikan dirinya dikegelapan sebelum masuk ke sebuah ruangan disana.

Ia membuka pintu, mendapati barang-barang tua yang berserakan dan seseorang tergeletak dengan tangan juga kaki terikat. Si pirang belum sadarkan diri rupanya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, menyentuh kulit tannya yang ingin sekali ia warnai dengan tanda kepemilikannya. Hasrat Sasuke terasa terpancing tatkala memandangi rupa si pirang yang selalu ingin ia buat menangis. Apa yang akan ditunjukkan wajah itu saat Sasuke menyetubuhinya? Tidak—yang utama, apa yang ia lakukan ketika sadar dan tau kalau ia diculik oleh kaum vampire?

Oh, Sasuke sangat ingin melihat raut wajah ketakutan itu.

Sasuke mengoyak kulit pergelangan tangannya sendiri lalu menghisapnya. Ia mencubit rahang si pirang sebelum menempelkan bibir mereka dan memaksa Naruto membuka mulut. Darah miliknya pun kini sudah berada dimulut si pirang dan telah ia pastikan Naruto sudah menelannya.

Dengan ini Sasuke sudah membuat Naruto menjadi matenya yang abadi.

Gema suara yang berasal dari luar ruangan mengumumkan jika hasil pengambilan suara sudah didapat. Sasuke mendekati wajah si pirang, menciumnya sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan tubuh ini sendirian.

"Setelah eksekusi selesai, kau akan ku manjakan, Naruto."

* * *

Mendengar jika Sasuke yang menjadi Raja halloween dipesta kali itu membuat ia menyeringai lebar. Impiannya menggantikan sosok kakaknya memang belum terwujud, namun mendengar kata 'Raja' disetiap orang menyelamatinya, ia merasa bangga.

Berdiri dipanggung dengan seluruh mata memandangnya sebagai 'Raja' adalah hal yang ia inginkan. Tapi hal itu luntur ketika gadis pink itu juga mengumumkan siapa 'Ratu'nya. Bersanding dengan gadis berdada besar yang pemalu bukanlah hal yang diinginkan Sasuke. Ia mau Naruto yang bersanding dengannya.

"DAN INI LAH RAJA DAN RATU HALLOWEEN KITA MALAM INI!"

Kode telah disampaikan oleh Sasuke.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan langsung berubah teriakan horor, saat Sasuke menarik 'ratunya' dan menggigit leher sang ratu untuk menghisap darahnya hingga kering. Tubuh tak bernyawa itu jatuh begitu saja dihadapan Sasuke. Teriakan lain menggema, Sasuke memandang rekannya juga ikut handil menyantap hidangan mereka.

Sakura yang berwajah ketakutan ingin berlari, namun ke-shock-annya mendapati salah seseorang mati begitu saja dihadapannya—membuat kakinya tak mau bergerak sedikitpun.

Sasuke menarik Sakura, menghisap darah si gadis hingga kering dan karna terlalu semangat koyakan dikarenakan taringnya membuat darah itu memuncrat kemana-mana. Sasuke membiarkan tubuh itu tergeletak begitu saja, dan mikrofon yang jatuh menggelundung menarik Sasuke untuk bersuara.

Ia melihat orang-orang yang berdesakan menuju pintu keluar, namun Sasuke sudah menutup tiap sudut ditempat ini dan tak ada celah untuk para manusia melarikan diri.

"Kalian yang menyebarkan rumor jika kami membantai satu desa." Ia tersenyum saat beberapa diantara kepanikan masih bersedia mendengarkan celotehnya, "Kalian juga yang menyebarkan keberadaan kami yang ada disetiap pesta halloween." Sasuke tertawa, darah yang mewarnai dagu dan bajunya tampak membuat ia sungguh menyeramkan. " Tapi aku salut pada kalian untuk terus melestarikan perayaan bodoh ini! Kalian datang dan mengambil rumah kami, dan menuduh kami adalah pembunuh! Kalian menuduh kami membantai kaum kalian, dan seenaknya saja kalian membantai kaum kami. Akan ku tunjukkan apa itu halloween yang sebenarnya!"

Sasuke meloncat turun dan menangkap seorang pria, dengan kuku panjangnya ia mengoyak leher korban dan menuangkan darah itu ke mulutnya.

Ia mengincar lain dan lainnya juga, membuat lantai yang ia pijak makin berlumuran darah dan itu adalah hal paling menakjubkan untuk Sasuke.

Apalagi ketika ia sadari—seseorang yang terikat didalam ruangan sana, menyaksikan langsung bagaimana para manusia dibantai oleh para vampire.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto. Menampakan gigi bernoda darah pada Naruto yang pucat ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti pasangan hidupku, Naruto. Kau ku cari ratusan tahun, dan membunuhmu begitu saja tidak akan menyenangkan."

Genggaman dirambut pirang Naruto membuat rambut secerah matahari itu ternoda merah, "Kau sesuatu yang tak bisa ku nikmati, sayang. Kau seperti matahari—dan matahari akan membunuhku. Tapi kini..." Sasuke menyeringai lebar, mendapati wajah Naruto sudah basah karna air mata dan tetesan darah dari mulutnya. "Aku memilikimu, dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

* * *

Menyetubuhi Naruto adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Melakukan segala permainan sex yang ia tau, menghisap darah si pirang berkali-kali—dan menegukkan si pirang sebuah ramuan penambah darah.

Sasuke juga memperlakukan Naruto sebagaimana seorang kekasih yang ia cintai. Membisikkan kata sayang dan cinta hingga si pirang terbuai. Mencuci otak si pirang selama berminggu-minggu adalah hal yang paling ia senangi.

Dan ketika Sasuke mendapati hasil kerja kerasnya berhasil—itu memuaskan Sasuke.

...

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menautkan alisnya melihat sebuah selebaran yang tertempel di sebuah tiang listrik. Mata birunya menatapi foto seseorang berwajah persis dengannya, mata biru dan senyumannya itu sudah pasti punyanya—namun rambut pirang itu, rasanya sangat janggal dengan ia yang berambut hitam.

Selebaran itu tak bisa ia baca—andai saja bisa, mungkin ia bisa membantu orang yang menempelkan selebaran ini.

Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar sekumpulan anak sekolah yang membaca selebaran itu, mereka mengatakan "Sampai sekarang dia belum ditemukan. Padahal teman-teman dan pengunjung pesta lainnya ditemukan tewas ditempat."

"Apa dia yang membunuh semua orang itu?"

"Aku tidak tau... tidak ada jejak sedikitpun. Tapi ku dengar rumor katanya pengunjung pesta itu dibantai oleh kaum vampire."

"Eh memangnya mereka ada?"

Ia akan membuka suara, ingin meyakinkan jika kaum vampire itu ada—

Namun seseorang menariknya dalam ciuman, ia mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi ciuman kekasihnya tak pernah ia bisa tolak. Dan mendapati tatapan anak-anak sekolah yang shock itu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum meminta maaf, seraya lidahnya menjilati sisa ciuman yang menempel dibibirnya.

Ia tak menolak, ketika tangan kekasihnya yang berbalut jubah hitam itu meraba bokongnya dan berbisik, "Aku menginginkanmu."

Ia tertawa kecil, mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher kekasihnya yang kini menatapinya penuh nafsu, "Sabar sedikit, Sasuke... Aku belum mendapat obat penambah darahku, dan ramen pesananku."

"Naru—kau bisa memesannya dari rumah.." bisik Sasuke, pemuda bernama Naru itu melirik tatapan orang yang melihat mereka bermesraan.

"Manusia benci hal yang berbeda, Sasuke... Sabarlah—

"Kalau begitu aku hanya harus membunuh mereka."

"Hush..." ia melarang kekasihnya, "Matahari sedang sangat terik, aku tidak mau kau harus terluka, oke?"

Sasuke-nya merespon dengan mencium leher si Naru.

"Hey, Sasuke..." Sasuke merespon pelan diceruk lehernya, "Kau tau siapa orang di selebaran itu?" Sasuke menjauh dari Naru, melihat selebaran dengan rupa kekasihnya disana. "Aku tidak mengenalnya." Ia berbohong.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa dia mirip sekali denganku. Siapa namanya?" Naru menunjuk selebaran itu.

"Yang hilang itu bernama Menma, Naruto."

"Oh... Bukan aku berarti 'kan?" Cengirnya.

"Tentu bukan." Sasuke menarik Naruto, "Karna kau menyukai hitam. Kelamnya malam, bukan?" bisiknya, Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu cepat beli apa yang kau perlukan. Kita tidak aman jika terus berada disini."

Naruto mengangguk, ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke yang berada dibalik kantong jubahnya dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju sebuah mini market kecil. Mereka melewati sebuah toko reparasi televisi, layar televisi itu memperlihatkan sebuah gambar orang yang mirip dengannya, lalu seorang wanita berambut merah yang terisak.

Naruto meliriknya sekilas, namun Sasuke menariknya untuk lebih cepat berjalan.

Tapi ia yakin, wanita berambut merah itu mengatakan; "Naruto, ibu mohon pulanglah... Ibu mohon..."

Tapi ia tak bisa lagi mendengar penjelasan reporter yang menjelaskan berita tersebut, karna ia sudah melangkah jauh dari sana.

* * *

31 Oktober 20xx, kekaisaran Jepang melarang seluruh rakyatnya merayakan halloween, mereka juga mengawasi dengan ketat orang-orang atau organisasi yang melakukan hal-hal supranatural.

Dan kasus pembantaian dimalam halloween, mengakibatkan 56 orang tewas dan satu orang hilang. Karna tidak ditemukan sedikit pun jejak, pihak polisi menyatakan kasus ini ditutup.

Untuk mengakhiri kasus ini, warga beramai-ramai melakukan upacara pemakaman masal atas ke-56 jasad. Jelang satu hari kemudian, seorang warga menemukan kerangka manusia disebuah hutan dengan tinggi persis diduga milik Uzumaki Naruto dan sebuah pakaian yang juga diduga dipakai oleh pemuda itu terakhir kali sebelum menghilang.

Dengan itu, seluruh korban menjadi 57 orang. Untuk menghormati para korban, warga Jepang mengganti 31 Oktober dari perayaan halloween menjadi hari hening. Dimana dihari dan malam pada tanggal itu, para warga mengurung diri dalam rumah mereka.

Berita ini pun menyebar luas ke seluruh dunia, berefek pada orang-orang yang enggan merayakan halloween dengan pesta pora, mereka lebih cenderung berkeliling dan melakukan 'tricks or treats'.

Karna mereka sangat yakin, diantara pengunjung pesta berkostum seperti hantu dan monster—terselip diantara mereka yang benar-benar nyata.

...

END

...

Silahkan review atau sekedar klik favorit :3

31/10/2016—Ryuuki Ukara.


End file.
